


We are the protagonists of the world

by EarlGreyTea (TheMadTeaLover)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, hq, we are the protagonists of the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTeaLover/pseuds/EarlGreyTea
Summary: In their corner of the world, Akaashi and Bokuto were safe. Enclosed within a haven of familiarity and comfort, they had each other and that was enough.But outside their tiny corner of the world, the duo was forced to brave the elements. They only had each other.And in an attempt to protect one another, could they possibly be hurting each other even more?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We are the protagonists of the world

Against the rattling trembles of the train tracks, a comforting and familiar peacefulness embraced the duo. They sat at their usual seats-on the back-most carriage of the evening train. It was a comforting familiarity; in their little reserved bubble on the emptiest train home, they felt safe and warm.

No glares, no stiff evasions, no snide comments… no nothing.

In this corner of the world, they could be everything and more. Fingers intertwined - _inseparable vines_. Beneath their feet sprouted budding blossoms of rare red salvias. The carriage was no more, for it had transformed into a garden of endless horizons.

With a gentle smile in his eyes, Akaashi gazed down to his partner sound asleep in his lap.

Against the monotonous panting of the train, Bokuto’s soft snoring lulled him into a tranquil state of ease. He glanced down at the sleeping siren’s fluttering eyelids, his playful pout, the tiny wrinkles between his brows. With his spare hand, he brushed aside the drooping locks of silver-dyed hair and grimaced. Faint hints of blackish-purple peaked through just beneath the temples of his face. Akaashi traced his fingers along the trail of bruises as he bit his lower lip in guilt.

 _I_ _won’t let anybody hurt you again,_ a solemn vow lingered in his heart.

The setting sun behind them dared not to intrude into Eden even for a second more. It sank, heavy-hearted, beneath the blanket of receding waves. With the last light of day fading into the night, the couple was left alone in their privacy. In the little isolated carriage at the back of the evening train, Akaashi and Bokuto were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I can't believe Haikyuu is coming to an end. IT'S FKING DEVASTATING but I truly appreciate how far we've come since the start. And since Bokuaka is basically canon now, I'm gonna yeet myself off this train cuz of the feelz.//
> 
> I don't really know where I'm going with this but I have a vague idea. ALSO yES I APOLOGISE IF THE SUMMARY IS A TAD MISLEADING although it did give me an idea for a next fic haha. YEP, the title of this chapter was inspired by the song Downtown Train in THAT scene in How I Met Your Mother. I love that series to death FITE ME on this.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this lil post-canonish feels fest. 
> 
> Do feel free to write in any constructive criticism <3


End file.
